Birthday Role Switching
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: It's Bridges birthday and he wants a special gift from Sky, SkyUke, BridgeSeme, the only one I will ever write so enjoy


Birthday role switching

Pairing: Sky/Bridge

Summary: It's Bridges birthday and he wants a special gift from Sky

This fic was written at the request of Buffyxenaman so I wrote it and there

--

Bridge staggered into the room he shared with Sky. His arms ladened with all the presents he had just recived from his birthday party. The base had just celebrated his twentieth birthday and man had it been a party. He could not recall getting this many presents in his whole life and it felt great, but there was one present that he had wanted to have for a while now. He wasnt sure why, only that he did. As he sifted through his presents deciding whether to open these first, or wait for Sky to show up with the others.

" _I hope this isnt like last year. Really how many toasters does one faggot need? _" Bridge thought to himself trying to distract himself from his other thoughts. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair " If I don't say something Im going to go insane...again. But it's not the easiest thing in the world to say. I mean it's six deadly words. Sky I want to top you ".

" Okay ". Bridge screamed in suprise at the voice that had appeared behind him. Turning around he looked into the face of Sky who was trying and failing at not lsughing.

" Dude what the hell was that? "

" The manliess scream around that came off sounding feminate " Bridge blushed.

Sky just shook his head and placed the presents he had carried back from Bridges party.

" So you wanna fuck me? "

Bridge lowered his head and mumbled some incoherent replie. Sky lifted his lovers chin up forcing there eyes to meet.

" I didnt catch that ". Bridge sighed

" Yes I want...to fuckyou " Sky smiled and pulled Bridge into a hug.

" Did you think I would say no? It's a little strange that you would want to. Thought you were my little bottom boy ".

Bridge forced his gaze to stay on Sky's handsome face " I am and will forever be your subby bottom. But I have always wondered what it would be like to fuck someone. And it would only be this once, I have another reason for this ".

" What is it? " asked Sky as he rubbed Bridges back.

" Well I'm a virgin to topping so if I lose that virginity. This sounds stupid but when a guy loses his second virginity, the first one becomes stronger ".

Sky thought this over a bit " That makes sense, I guess thats why Im such a good top '.

Bridge blinked " Youve bottomed before? ".

The blue ranger nodded " Yeah quite a few times, Im very versatile. But the moment I met you something inside me screamed out that I wanted to be inside you. In case your wondering Drew was the first person to fuck me just not the last "

" When was the last time you bottomed? " Bridge asked. They had started dating about a year ago. There high levels oarousal had attracted them to the other almost immedeiately. Though Sky had tried to denie it for a few seconds, saying there age difference, Sky's four years older then Bridge. But his defense was not strong enough and Bridge had easily smashed through it.

" The week before we got together remember? Jason Lee Scott, the first red ranger came to SPD for a visit, and he asked me to give him a tour of the base ".

Bridges eyes widened " No fucking way!, you got fucked by Jason!! ".

Sky grinned and nodded " Yeah, Guys almost as big as I am, and very knowlegable about how to use it. Fucked me for hours. We actualy made a tape, we can watch it later, so you wanna get started? ".

Bridge nodded and wrapped his arms arounds Sky's neck pulling him down into an intense tongue kiss. Bridge slowly let his hands move from Sky's neck, down his rippling back, to his firm muscular ass. Sky moaned a little into the kiss.

" Lets get these clothes " Sky whispered into Bridges ear seinding waves of lust toward his groin and ass. They quickly shed there clothes off. Bridge eyed Sky like a starving man. No matter how many times he saw Sky naked, it always felt like the first time. Sky had to be the hottest guy he had ever seen. Over six feet tall and built like a tank with mounds of hard muscle everywhere, his cock which stood proud and erect was massive in length and width.

" So how do you want me? " asked Sky breaking Bridges fantasy of being slammed against the wall and fucked into it.

" Um, fours " Sky nodded and turned around giving Bridge a full view of his ass, the muscular ass that he was about to fuck. Sky climbed onto his bed in the requested position and Bridge quickly moved behind him. Sky handed Bridge the tube of lube he kept under his pillow. Bridge flipped the cap and poured a little of the contents onto his fingers. Taking a deep breath he slowly pushed a finger into Sky's hole. Sky's body shuddered slightly and Bridge took it as permission to continue on. If it was one thing Bridge knew how to do it was finger an asshole, seeing as he did his own on those annoying nights Sky had night duty. He grinned to himself when he brushed across Sky's prostate making the bigger man gasp. Bridge added in a second finger and continued hitting the spot again and again, adding additional fingers. Bridge felt his nervousness start to vanish as Sky started pushing back on his fingers, trying to make them go deeper. He was competent in his fingering skills, and for the main event, he truthfully didnt care if he would be a good top or not, this was a one time thing to kill burning curiosity.

" Bridge fuck me already! " Sky demanded. Bridge suppressed a laugh. That was Sky for you, always completely in control. That was definetly one of the major things he loved about Sky. His dominant attitude.

" Yes sir " said Bridge pulling his fingers out. He poured a generous amount of lube onto his cock and gripped Sky's hips. He aligned his cock with Sky's entrance and carefully pressed the head in. Bridge felt his grip on Sky's waist tighten as he felt the heat and tightness. Taking a deep breath he pushed further in, inch by inch. Bridge wasnt very worried about hurting Sky. He knew the blue ranger was tough, and anyways he wasnt that big, about 8-inches and pretty thick. Not that Bridge dwelled on it much if at all. He liked his cock and masturbating was fun, but taking it up the ass was his passion. Bridge had entered Sky completely and stopped to take in the feeling. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Completely and utterly foreign hot and constricting around him.

" Ready? " he asked. Sky wiggled his butt abit as his answer and Bridge carefully and slowly pulled out and pushed back in. It was not difficult to establish a rhythm. He pumped in and out of Sky slowly but surely. Sky was softly moaning in pleasure

" Keep going Bridge that feels so good go a little faster and harder. I can take it ". Bridge picked up his pace fucking Sky harder and faster. Through his empathic powers he could feel that Sky was really enjoying this and that feeling added onto his own. Sky kept moaning for, harder,harder,faster. Bridge was a little suprised at his boyfriends responce to being fucked. Sky wasnt kidding when he said he was versatile. Bridge knew his pace would not be that strong. He did not have any of the muscle power that Sky had, Bridges body was absent of any fat or muscle. But what he lacked in physical power, he made up for in psychic power. He grinned as he started fucking Sky as hard as he possibly could. He closed his eyes and focused on Sky. This was a trick Bridge had been wanting to try for awhile. Basicaly he channeled a persons aura and in doing that gains that persons traits Such as physical strength and stamina and speed. Bridge had originaly panned to use this in battle but this seemed a bit more important. He felt Sky's aura enter him, fill Sky's power flood his every sense.

" Hey Bridge whats wrong? " asked Sky wondering why his lover had stopped moving. Bridge pulled all the way out, and as Sky started to turn to see what Bridge was doing. The green ranger slammed back into him with a powerful thrust that shook Sky's entire body.

" FUCK!! " Sky screamed as pleasure shot through his body like a giant bullet. Bridge pulled out slowy then slammed back into Sky even harder. Soon Bridge had ditched the slow and was pounding Sky's ass hard, fast, and hard. Sky gripped the sheets as Bridge plowed into him with power he didnt know the younger boy possesed. Each one of Bridges thrust smashed into Sky's prostate making him scream louder. Sky started pushing back onto Bridges prick quickly matching his pace. Sweat poured off the men's bodies adding to the sound of skin slapping against skin as Bridges hips smacked against Sky's ass. Sky grabbed his achingly hard cock and started to jerk-off furiously matching Bridges pace that kept escalating. Bridge let go of Sky's hips and grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back so he was standing on his knees with Bridge kneeling behind him fucking away. Bridge ran his hands along Skys muscular chest and tweaked his nipples abit then going down to his weeping cock and kissed his back. Sky was lost in a sea of pleasure, he bounced slightly on Bridges cock as it continued to smashing in and out of him. Out of nowhere Sky's cock started erupting cum his hole clenched around his cock, but Bridge shoved Sky forward so he was laying on his stomache as Bridge held his hips keeping his ass up. Bridge withdrew from Sky's ass then focused a bit more, this part was a little farther he had intended to go, but he wanted this over now, he needed to be fucked now!! He focused on the auras around him, everything had an aura and he was gonna channel as much as he could to end this. The rush sensation of aura's was greater this time adding onto Sky's, Bridge slid back into Sky's hot hole and fucked with all course. Bridges groans of pleasure were eclipsed by Sky's roars along with increasingly loud skin slapping. Sky felt his entire body shaking with each of Bridges HARD thrust his vision blurring and his cock once again swelled to hardness, but he could not reach for it, he was to distracted from the burning pleasure that came from his asshole. Bridge couldnt stand it anymore, he took one hand off Sky's waist and shoved his fingers into his own aching hole, probing at his prostate and fucking Sky harder. Both men felt there orgasms at the same time. Both cumming hard, Bridge shot into Sky and Sky came all over his bed again.

Bridge collapsed top of Sky. Both trying to catch there breath.

" Bridge...that was...damn that was good! " Bridge lifted his head up

" Better then Jason? " he asked as he pulled out of Sky. The larger man turned around and in a quick move Bridge found himself pinned under Sky.

" Nope. Your the worst guy to ever top me ". Bridge eyes widened with joy and he hugged Sky fiercely

" Thats the nicest thing youve ever said to me!! " Sky laughed

" Now lets see if that theorie of yours was true ".

Bridge felt his whole body tense for the upcoming pounding. This would definetly be his most favorite birthday.

END

Note: In case you were wondering Bridges theorie turned out to be 100 percent true.


End file.
